grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Harrow
The cousin of Harry Harrow, Jason Harrow and Collin Harrow who nearly died after he fell out of his dorm room when trying to see Abigail Zane. Early Life Born in Elmers End, Josh Harrow had a Chinese Mother and an English father and is part of the Harrow family. From a young age he was conscious of himself as he was on the chubby side and this caused him wanting to lose his weight and to view that he will never be able to get a girlfriend something that he wants and he also wants to end up getting married as well. He is a great student growing up and lovely guy but he feels no lady will love him for him. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 Josh comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live as he studied at the University of Grasmere Valley. Volume 19 The incident when he nearly died by falling out of a window when trying to climb out of curfew are referenced both by Isaac Ipswitch and Abigail Zane (See Issue 8 Tale of Josh Harrow) Volume 46 When Jonathan Ipswitch bursts out of the banquet hall after Dylan Crump gets all the contracts, Josh goes after him. He asks what the matter is and Jonathan says he hates how all the jerks get everything and goods guys don't. He picks Dylan who is engaged and also his brother Isaac Ipswitch as an example. Josh who had room in University with Isaac and nearly died upon Isaac's advise and he stole the girl he had love, helps remind Jonathan to not be jealous, covetousness or to assume that he is a good person as he reminds of the gospel. It is clear Josh has grown a lot since his uni days with him being married and now a young widower. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #8-10 Over the Edge #8 Tale of Josh Harrow Whilst at University sharing a dorm room with Isaac Ipswitch, the pair are both ordered to be in their room and obey curfew. Josh however wants to see Abigail Zane, a girl he has a crush on with a play. Isaac suggests for Josh to sneak out which Josh attempts to do however he slips and falls from the great height of the University causing for everyone to panic. #9 Tale of Amanda Hathaway Josh is rushed into hospital and is unconscious. No one knows which way it will go and with the likes of Dr Keith Brook and Dr Nathan Jones on holiday it is up to Dr Amanda Hathaway, a coroner to try and save Josh. She calls for everyone in the waiting room to help her out as she has no idea what she is doing and is even ends up calling Dr Keith for help after vomiting in the toilet. #10 Tale of Dr Keith Brook Dr Keith, Dr Nathan and his wife Liz Jones who are on holiday decide to walk all the way back after Dr Amanda called for them to help out with Josh Harrow's case. However by the time they got back which is five weeks later is saved by the likes of Amanda Hathaway . Unfortunately Abigail Zane ends up dating Isaac Ipswitch, the man who suggested for him to climb out of the window of their dorm room to miss University curfew. #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #16 Tale of Sean Debris Josh Harrow is seen having fun at the Thames Valley Christian Camp. #30-#32 A Political Pawn #32 Tale of Lena Adam Lena Adam manages to create a distraction as she gets a parade which Josh is part of to go through the hairdressers and allowing for Marianne Caldino, Ric Caldino and Juan Caldino to escape, not get caught by Vico Rodriquez and Matta Rodriquez who were after them to steal Juan away from them and hide in Tessa Crab's hot tub. The parade is so long it goes to Timbuktu which Josh comes from to join in. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 He is among those who is seen celebrating the comics 50th issue. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #51 Tale of Jed Adams Josh is among those waiting for Black Friday to begin and then rugby tackling people to try and get the best deal. #76 Skater Boy #76 Tale of Simon Haldeck Josh along with James Dontos II and Janine Drexall are judges of the skating competition despite the fact none of them have any experience, something they all take exception to. #79-80 This Camp is Occupied #80 Tale of Colonel Bission Josh is among those seen rushing into camp when they had enough of Captain AWOL holding the camp hostage, causing for the delusional Captain to runaway as far as he could. #105 Two Years!! #105 Tale of Two Years Josh is seen in the 2nd year anniversary issue saying how time has flown by since him nearly dying. He then tries to talk about his life since then saying that he is still single but the narrator interested cuts him short. #107-110 Earthquake! #107 Tale of Julian Jules When Julian Jules announces that the town is to be hit with an earthquake, Josh is among those seen running around panicking greatly about this.